


Let's Stay Inside

by LilBabyGay



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Chilling at Home, Christmas Movies, F/F, Fluff, Hot Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBabyGay/pseuds/LilBabyGay
Summary: Nicole and Waverly enjoy a night in
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 40





	Let's Stay Inside

Waverly was coming over for movie night, and she would be at the Haught residence in 10 minutes.

Nicole was in the kitchen, making some hot cocoa.

Just as she finished the drinks, the doorbell rang. Nicole answered it, and was greeted by Waverly. The Earp had a container of cookies in-hand, and a couple movie DVDs for a variety of choices.

"Hey Waves, you must be freezing." Nicole said

Waverly didn't answer, just walked into Nicole's arms.

And yeah, she was freezing.

"I got the hot chocolate ready," Nicole spoke up "How about you grab a cup and get under the blankets. Those are on the couch."

"Ok, I will." Waverly replied

The Earp was all snuggled up on the sofa as the Haught shuffled around the living room. She plated the cookies, and grabbed the DVDs.

"What do you want to watch, baby?" Nicole asked as she finally sat down on the couch.

"I was thinking maybe Rudolph? If you don't want to that's ok."

"I'm down for Rudolph." Nicole responded, and she popped the DVD in.

Calamity Jane climbed up on the couch, trying to have Nicole all to herself.

"Hey Missy," Waverly spoke up, "That's my woman."

Nicole chuckled as the Earp and CJ got into it, saying "There's enough of me for both of you."

Eventually everyone got settled, and the movie went on. 

After it was over, Nicole was going to propose watching another, but realized Waverly was already asleep. And not only that, but her and Calamity Jane were cuddling, and the cat was purring softly.

"Well damn," The Haught whispered to herself, "My cat really just stole my girlfriend."

Nonetheless she pulled the blanket back over them, and began to clean up a bit.

But she made sure to snap a picture of the two.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short, but I wanted to get a one-shot out for these two. I might post another in the near future, but i don't know for sure. If you haven't already, be sure to check out some of my other fics, it would mean alot :)
> 
> Take care of yourselves, and I'll see you all soon <3


End file.
